Talk:CHDK
CHDK for Powershot A1100 IS I am unable to locate CHDK for Powershot A1100 IS. Please advise, if CHDK is available for this model. Regards. DP Chaudhuri, India * Porting the A1100 is in progress, beta versions are available from the CHDK forum: ** --> The A1100 porting thread ** --> beta version 23.Jun-2010 :Fe50 13:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Forum hostname block? If there is a range block on optusnet.com.au, can you remove it? http://chdk.setepontos.com just times out here Wormetti 09:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Forum Down? Hi CHDK members, I just noticed something: When i try to enter the Forum, it tells me that "this account has been suspended" I just wanted to point it out to be sure something is done. Regards, Vedel --> See the note on the main page... Fe50 12:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) --> The word "Forum" appears 25 times on the main page - all references/links to the Forum....I don't see any notes regarding ability to access. Anyone care to share. Thanks Modifying exposure parameters during video recording Hi, In the manual it's not mentioned if it would be possible to modify the exposure parameters during video recording (increasing/decreasing automatic exposure value e.g. in case of high contrast scenes) Thanks for any hint! C. --------------------------- cesare.borgia.1975@gmail.com Unable to Load CHDK on Canon PowerShot A470 I can't seem to access CHDK on my camera. I think I'm doing everything right. Please Advise! * Follow the instructions on the CHDK User Manual page, read also the CHDK FAQ. Fe50 05:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) When do you thinnk that CHDK version for the SX20 will be removed from Beta? CHDK port for Canon SX30 IS I understand that currently there is no support for the SX30 IS, however there is support for the SX20 IS. I own an SX30 IS and was wondering what I could do to help expedite the port to this camera? I was also wondering if the current firmware hack for the SX20 IS could be easily modified to work with the SX30 IS? If there is a developer I could talk with about this particular model please reply. Thanks! Keith Andrews - Maine Full Resolution Stills while recording video Does anyone know if CHDK will enable any of the cameras with the dedicated video record button on them to capture a Full Resolution Still while recording video? This feature is on the Canon TX-1 natively and is VERY useful. I really like the features of both the SD4500 and the SX210IS, but when you press the shutter release during video record it stops the recording completely and takes a picture, you then have to press the record button once again to continue recording. Any help would be appreciated, including, but not limited to, possible alternative cameras that are 10X plus zoom, record HD video, and can take full resolution stills during video record. Thanks, 09:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) SX1 IS -> RAW photographs don't work Hi! With the newest (2010-12-19) CHDK version the RAW photo function doesn't work on the SX1 IS. In fact a 16.4 MB CRW_xyz.CRW file is created, but it's not filled with readable data. All Picviewers reading CRW/CR2 codec normally show a picturesize of 0x0 pixels and quit with an errormessage by opening such a file. Any ideas? Hallo! Mit der neuesten Verison von CHDK (19.12.2010) bekomme ich mit der SX1 IS kein lesbares RAW Format auf die Karte. Es wird lediglich eine 16,4 MB große Datei auf die Karte geschrieben die aber nicht lesbar ist. Alle getesteten Fotoviewer melden eine Fotogröße von 0 mal 0 Pixel und bringen eine Fehlermeldung beim Versuch eine solche CRW/CR2-Datei zu öffnen. Irgendwelche Ideen? Ansonsten: Gute Arbeit Jungs! Gruß, Matthias you guys are soo coolll so cool working like charm on my canon a540 i just love you guys :p 17:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Microphone Disable on SD700 IS I need to disable the microphone on a Canon Powershot SD700 IS. I use the video mode to record images of land that I have for sale from time to time. The wind noise from outside makes it difficult to post a decent video on YouTube without sounding like you are in a storm. Is there any way to disable the microphone using CHDK 14:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Which camera? Hello, I'm new here and want to ask which compact camera (older or newer) would be the best choice to profit from all the functions CHDK? (RAW, Bracketing, Motion Detection) Wfg from Luxembourg CHDK for Sony a33/a55 for all documentary filmmakers? Hi there, I know the Canons have their advantages, but for documentary filmmakers which run on the field, the option to use a DLSR with follow focus, which records long time video sounds just too good. The biggest and only real crucial drawback is that it records at only 16Mbit, so the picture is only usable if the sun is shining and no fast movements and light changes happen. Naturally this is the case in documentary field work. Magic Lantern made it possible to change the Bitrate for the Canon cameras quite easily it seemed to me from the instructions. Is there any chance to make that possible for the Sony a33/a55 as well? Is anybody working on it already or interested or looking for someone with special programming skills to start working on it? Please answer on this post then. Any help would be highly appreciated by the documentary filmmaker world. Thanks a lot. Sincerely, Michael